Meet the Evans
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: When James Potter, along with his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, meets his soontobe bride’s, Lily Evans, family for the first time, everything that could go wrong does, but nothing could be more terrifying than James future fatherinlaw…


Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter

A/n: You have all waited this sequel for I am in over my head! So here it is!

**Summary:** When James Potter, along with his best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, meets his soon-to-be bride's, Lily Evans, family for the first time, everything that could go wrong does, but nothing could be more terrifying than James future father-in-law…

"Sirius! I need your help," James said as he apparated to Sirius Black flat

"It depends on what kind of help you need" Sirius said

"I need you to come with me to meet Lily's parents," James said with puppy dog eyes

"Awe…Is little Jamesie scared of big bad Mr. Evans" Sirius asked smirking

"No" James said rather quickly "Just come alright"

"Sure it's not like I have nothing else to do" Sirius said shrugging

"Thanks you're the best friend and brother a guy could have" James said getting ready to leave

"When do I get ready?" Sirius asked as he headed to his bedroom

"Be ready by 6:30," James said before apparating

"This should be interesting," Sirius muttered to himself as he went upstairs

((0000000))

"I'll meet you there soon okay," James said kissing Lily

"Why can't we go together?" Lily asked

"Because I have to go get Sirius and Remus," James said

"Sirius coming?" Lily asked warily

"Yeah, don't worry, I'll tell him not to act like an idiot" James said before apparating

((0000000))

"Sirius! Sirius! Are you ready" James called

"Yeah just need to figure out this tie," Sirius said, "Oh and I've invited moony too"

As if on cue, the fireplace turned green and out came Remus. Just like the rest of the marauders, he was wearing a black tuxedo.

"Dang, I look fine," James and Remus both rolled their eyes as they heard that statement coming from Sirius

"Are you ready yet" Remus asked

"Yeah" Sirius said still admiring himself in the mirror

"Then let's go" James said before apparating closely followed by Remus

Hey, where did everybody go?" Sirius asked before he apparated too

((0000000))

"When all the marauders arrived they came face to face with a two story house. They all marveled at how beautiful it was as the walked to the front door. Instantly James became nervous.

"Uh…one of you guys knock," James said running a hand through his hair

"Why can't you knock" Sirius asked smirking

"Because…"James said sounding like a five year old

"Because what?" Remus asked smirking "Logically, you the one who needs to meet them so you knock"

Before James could respond, someone cleared their throat and instantly the marauder turned around and came face to face with an…human whale?

The marauders screamed and took steps back

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD HUMAN WHALES HAVE TAKEN OVER" Sirius cried which made the 'human whale' turn purple

"IT'S MAD," James yelled before taking another step back

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES BEFORE IT DEVOUR YOU" Remus yelled

"James? Sirius? Remus?" They heard a voice said behind the 'human whale'

"IT ATE LILY" They all yelled together

"I am lily," Lily said before stepping in front of the 'human whale' "And this is Vernon Dursley my sister's fiancé"

"Oh" was the only thing the marauders could say

"Come on" Lily said sighing

When they entered the house, they all followed Lily to the living room where the Evans family was.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Evans," James said shaking Emily Evans hand

"Please call me Emily," Emily said smiling

"And Mr. Jack Evans" James said to Jack Evans in front of him "It's a pleasure"

"And its Mr. Evans to you young man" Jack said narrowing his eyes

"Uh…okay" James said

"And who are your friends" Emily said looking at Sirius and Remus

"Oh that's Sirius and Remus," Lily said

"It's a pleasure to meet you all and I must be off and finish dinner," Emily said leaving for the kitchen

Dad, be nice, I really like him," Lily whispered to her father

"I'll try" Was his only response

"So James do you like cats" Jack asked

"I prefer dog's sir" James responded

"The dog is an emotionally shallow animal," Jack said

"I don't understand sir," James said confused

"See, James, if you yell at a dog his ears will go down and his tail will cover his genitals even if he's done nothing wrong. It is very easy to break a dog. However, cats make you work for their affection. Cats don't sell out like dogs do" Jack finished

"Uh…okay" James said while he heard Sirius snickering in the back

"Dinners ready" They heard Emily called

Everyone entered the dining room except James and Lily

"How's is it so far?" Lily asked

"Great" James squeaked out while entering the dining room

((o))

When everyone was settled in the dining room the marauders was introduced to Petunia and her fiancé Vernon Dursley.

"So James what do you do?" Jack asked

"I'm an Auror in Training, sir," James said

"It's kind of like a police officer, dad," Lily explained to her confused father

"I see" Jack response was

"Oh I almost forgot, James, I brought Fire whiskey" Sirius whispered before getting up and leaving

"Fire whiskey?" Remus whispered to James

"Fire whiskey" James confirmed

Just then, Sirius entered the room with bottle of fire whiskey

"Uh…Sirius I think fire whiskey is unnecessary," James said before getting up and trying to take the bottle away from Sirius

"No way let me just open…it," Sirius said while James was struggling to take it from it then…POP the screw popped, hit petunia in the eye, and the crashed into a vase, which fell and ashes fell on the floor

"Mother!" Jack cried before getting up and going over to the ashes

"Oops" James and Sirius said before dashing out along with Remus

"You idiots" Remus cried when they reached the front lawn then hitting Sirius upside his head, which resulted in the fire whiskey drooping, the three wizards froze. As you would know, they do not call it fire whiskey for nothing. If it is exposed to anything that can burn, well it will start a fire. And that's what it did.

"Aquamenta" the marauders yelled putting the fire out

"Uh...I think it's time to go inside" James suggested

"Yeah" the others replied

When they entered the living room, they saw that Petunia had a black eye and Lily was trying to hold laughter while her father looked totally pissed.

"Sorry" the marauders said before sitting down

"Are you a pothead, Potter?" Jack asked glaring at James

Sirius and Remus somehow found that question hilarious because they were snickering next to him

"Um…no"

"Potter, tell me, why did you come here for," Jack asked glaring at James

"Uh…I…came here to tell you that I'm going to marry your daughter," James said

"Oh that's wonderful Lily," Emily said hugging her daughter

"Thanks mom…Dad" Lily said looking at her father

"Have you ever watched pornographic videos, Potter," Jack asked

"Uh…no" James said feeling uncomfortable

"Then you have my blessings but let me tell you something ,Potter, and I will be watching you and if I find that you are trying to corrupt my first born child, I will bring you down, baby. I will bring you down to Chinatown." Jack said before getting up from his position and shaking James hand

After they talked for a while, they all went on the front lawn.

"What that smell?" Jack said smelling the air "it smells like burnt grass"

The marauders paled and hurriedly James said "Uh it's was nice to meet you but we have to get going. Bye Lily. Love you," James said and kissing lily on the lips before preparing himself for apparating

Before he apparated, he heard "MY LAWN! POTTER!"

A/n: Well what you think? Like last time if you do not review, I will not write again! I hope you liked it because I sure did while I was writing it! Read and Review!


End file.
